erideonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulfgar
Ulfgar is a Level 8 Mountain Dwarf Paladin. Childhood Ulfgar was born to a wealthy family of Dwarves in Stavenberg. He quickly learned that family, respect, beards, and keeping an oath were the most important things in Dwarf society. He was quickly taught the history of his Clan. Clan Gorunn grew wealthy through their knowledge on producing and imbuing weapons and armor with runes. This knowledge was taught to Thorek Gorunn by Moradin through a vision. Because a single rune crafted item often takes multiple decades to a century to produce, they are rare items only held by the most prominent Dwarf Chiefs. The Clan guards this knowledge with utmost vigilance to prevent it from falling into any outsiders hands. Clan Gorunn's family heirloom is Thorek's Runic Warhammer, which was his most powerful piece, and it was past on to each Clan Gorunn Chief throughout the generations. The Clan Chief would lead the Clan's warriors into battle wielding the ancestral weapon at the front of the battle line to devastating effect. Life as a Noble Ulfgar, along with his kinsman who were of age began learning the trade of his clan and trained for war under the current Chief Belegar Gorunn. He became proficient with various tools, weapons, and armor throughout this intense training. Once he was ready he joined the ranks of his Clan's Throng, which is a smaller section of the army lead by the Clan's Chief. During an expedition into the underdark to push back the Goblins, who were threatening a Stavenberg Stronghold, Fredgar Whitehelm tasked Clan Gorunn's Throng with holding a narrow pass while the rest of the army deployed to the Goblin's flanks by using secret tunnels to maneuver quickly. After the army was able to form up, they would begin firing and laying waste to the Goblin horde, and the sudden burst of fire from every direction would cause a mass route of the Goblins. However, the Throng was surprised when the approaching force was made up of the Drow and their war beasts, not the Goblins the scouts initially reported. Once Fredgar learned of this increased threat he decided to pull the army back to a more defensive position instead of aiding Clan Gorunn through the flanking maneuver. Even with the army pulling back, the Throng of Clan Gorunn held their place because no orders came for them to withdraw like the rest of the army. Their honor and oath's of loyalty kept them in place and ready to give the army time to retreat to a more favorable position. As the Drow approached, the first few volleys managed to slay some of the war beasts and Drow, but there were too many to hold back. With a warcry, Belegar led the Throng and Ulfgar in a desperate charge to buy more time for the army. As Ulfgar and the Dwarves around him collided with the Drow battle line, a war beast plowed into the Dwarf force, knocking Dwarves back with its massive charge. Ulfgar was quickly buried and knocked out after several of his kinsman's broken bodies collided with him after the beast's charge. Several hours later, the main Dwarf army had managed to push back the Drow force, and the medics and clerics began searching through the bodies of Clan Gorunn for survivors. Once Ulfgar was awoken, the few Clan Gorunn survivors informed him that most of the clan had been slaughtered and Belegar and the Clan's ancestral Warhammer had been lost in the fighting. Filled with rage upon hearing the news, Ulfgar ran over to Fredgar's command tent and challenged him to a duel because no true Dwarf would idly sit by as their kin were being slaughtered. Due to Fredgar being a superior fighter and Ulfgar being both wounded and exhausted from battle, Ulfgar was swiftly defeated and forced to shave his beard. After this great shame, Ulfgar fled Stavenberg and swore an oath of conquest to right the wrongs done to his clan and gain the necessary power to defeat Fredgar in a duel at a mountain shrine to Moradin. Once he swore his Oath, by the power of Moradin it became seared into Ulfgar's back to ensure he would never forget his Oath. After years of travel, allowing his beard to grow back to a moderate length by Dwarf standards, he met Iago, who Ulfgar believed would be a necessary companion on his journey. Grudges Goblins (except Warhelm) Drow Tuderick (Broken) Fredgar Whitehelm Cart Dwarf (Broken) Diero Grita Bohemian Circle Gwyndyn (Broken) Werewolves Mordrid/Morvan (Broken) Gradius Logarius (Broken) Christophers (Broken) Godwyn (Broken) Edrick Battleheart (Broken) Ingra (Broken) Baldur (Broken) Equipment * Head: * Amulet: Holy Symbol of Moradin the Dwarf-Father * Cloak: * Armor: Splint. * Hands: The Black Sword and Tower Shield. * Ring 1: Signet Ring. * Ring 2: * Belt: * Boots: * Inventory: 5.lb Iron, 3 nerve potions Magic Items Money * Gold: 379 pieces. * Silver: 2 pieces. * Copper: 20 pieces. Stats Ability scores Saves and Skills * Saves: STR, CHA. * Skills: Athletics, History, Religion, Intimidation, Persuasion. Proficiencies * Proficiencies: Smith’s Tools, Mason’s Tools, Brewer’s Tools. * Weapons: All. * Armor: All. * Languages: Common, Dwarvish. Other stats * AC: 21 * Initiative: 0 * Speed: 25 * HP Max: 108 Category:Eden campaign PCs